ECOS NA ESCURIDÃO - A falsa deusa
by Krika Haruno e Danda
Summary: O santuário de Atena foi considerado por muitos anos como algo mágico e irreal, contudo alguns indícios surgiram que esse local místico talvez exista. Qual o preço para manter um segredo? Até que pontos pode-se deixar novas ideias penetrarem em terreno já sólido?


**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei**

**Fic de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos**

**Título:****Ecos na Escuridão/A falsa deusa**

_Autora: Danda_

_Co-autora: Krika Haruno_

_Sinopse: " O santuário de Atena foi considerado por muitos anos como algo mágico e irreal, contudo alguns indícios surgiram que esse local místico talvez exista. Qual o preço para manter um segredo? Até que pontos pode-se deixar novas ideias penetrarem em terreno já sólido?_

O.o.O.o.O

Conseguia sentir toda a pressão sobre seu corpo ao passar pela porta dupla bem trabalhada de madeira escura. O recinto bem iluminado e amplo, dava uma sensação de frio, que era ainda mais acentuado pela brisa que entrava da enorme janela a sua direita, fazendo com que as leves cortinas brancas dançassem de mansinhos. Neste mesmo espaço apenas uma mesa de mógno escuro e uma bela cadeira revestida de veludo vermelho no encosto e acento, reinavam. Sobre ela nada...absolutamente nada. O local era impecavelmente brilhante de tão limpo, chegando a reflectir a imagem das quatro colunatas presentes (uma em cada canto da sala) no chão.

Sentiu um arrepio no corpo bem definido, escondido pelas vestes formais: um belo terno cinzento, e camisa azul turquesa, adornada de uma gravata bem posta também cinza. Seu sapato negro, bem engraxado, faziam barulho enquanto caminhava, inconscientemente, de um lado para outro.

Era muito claro seu nervosismo. Por alguma razão não gostava daquele lugar e sua bela face com olhos compenetrados safira transparecia muito bem isso.

- Foi feito como o ordenado? – Uma voz potente revelou a presença imponente de um verdadeiro comando, fazendo o outro virar rapidamente na direção do recém-chegado.

Fitou-o longamente, enquanto esse se encaminhava para a mesa. Gracioso, o homem, visivelmente mais alto e decidido, sentou-se e mirou aquele homem tão belo e assustado. O cabelo esverdeado bem penteado para trás, e uma falsa postura de homem de negócios lhe deu graça. – Então?

-S...sim – Respondeu finalmente. Mesmo com 20 anos de experiência profissional e, já a sete anos trabalhando para a Fundação Kido, não conseguia deixar de se sentir desconfortável com essas reuniões.

Elas aconteciam , pelo menos, uma vez por ano, no qual consistia em analisar o perfil profissional de pessoas que estivessem aptas ao trabalho na Grécia, mais especificamente no Santuário de Athena, ou mais conhecido como Parthenon.

- "Um monte de pedra inútil" – Krenst pensava cada vez que ali chegava. Junto com a persistente indagação: "O que tanto se faz ali? São só ruínas!"

Abanou de leve a cabeça, mirando o outro que já se mostrava impaciente.

Um tanto trêmulo, mas abio, abriu a mala negra que tinha em mãos e desajeitado, puxou algumas pastas castanhas que continham consideráveis papeis. Todas fichas...

O homem sentado pegou em uma destas e deixara escapar um sorriso enigmático para o companheiro.

- Bom trabalho Sr. Krenst!

O.o.O.o.O

A fic será de terror, mas dentro do mundo Saint Seiya, portanto não é universo paralelo. Uma grande empresa que promove pesquisa levará quatorze pessoas para a Grécia, para trabalhar para ela numa pesquisa, contudo isso será de fachada, pois a empresa tem outros objetivos e é aí que entra o Santuário, já que o grupo será levado para lá.

_Observações: _

_Romances poderão acontecer, mas não necessariamente, até porque pela lógica da história seria pouco provável._

_Alguns personagens podem morrer, então se não quiser que sua personagem morra especifique na ficha ( eu e a Danda adoramos matar personagens, então manifeste!)_

_A historia se passa um ano depois da batalha de Hades. Poseidon está no corpo de Julian, Sorento sobreviveu e Kanon vivi no Santuário. Idades: acrescentem um ano na idade deles no clássico_

_Dourados disponíveis: Todos menos Mask e Saga. E de meninas Marin e Shina_

**Ficha**

Nome:

Idade:

Apelido:

Característica física:

Personalidade:

Historia:

Como costuma se vestir (quando sai a noite e normalmente):

Cavaleiros que mais gosta e porque: (duas escolhas)

Cavaleiros que menos gosta e porque: (duas escolhas)

Qual a sua reação ao se deparar com o Cavaleiro que mais gosta:

Por que escolheu se inscreveu no programa de emprego/pesquisa?

Seu personagem pode ter um fim trágico?

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Modelo das fichas (Danda)**

**Nome**: Amanda Nogueira

** Idade**: 24

**Apelido**:Nanda

**Característica física**: 1,68m de altura, 53kg, cabelos negros como a noite longos e pele muito alva. Olhos castanhos escuros e expressão forte.

** Personalidade:** Muito calada e prática. Apesar de gostar de trabalhar sozinha, não se nega a integrar uma equipe, contanto que seja a líder. Tem um senso de justiça muito forte e não descansa até que as coisas sejam feitas a sua maneira.

**Historia:** Filha de comerciantes ricos, teve seu percurso escolar feito na escola mais cara de sua cidade – São Paulo – Não era de veras popular, mas mantinha bons relacionamentos com os colegas. Na faculdade cursou história, com ramificação para Estudos Clássicos, sem conseguir trabalho na área, onde pretende a todo custo construir uma carreira. Como sua relação com os pais não é boa, pretende juntar dinheiro para no mínimo sair da cidade.

**Como costuma se vestir (quando sai a noite e normalmente):** pela sua praticidade, sempre com calças de ganga escuros e camisas que podem variar de cor. Para sair a noite, um vestido 4 dedos a cima do joelho em cores escuras – apenas assim se permite um sapato de salto. Mas no dia a dia usa botas de cano alto, sem salto.

**Cavaleiros que mais gosta e porque: (duas escolhas):** Mascara da Morte – Por sua personalidade feroz XD; Kanon – por uma forte representação viril (UIA XD) Cavaleiros que menos gosta e porque: (duas escolhas): Aioria – Implicância por ser o queridinho do Kurumada entre os dourados bem como o irmão deste – Aioros.

**Qual a sua reação ao se deparar com o Cavaleiro que mais gosta**: Seria praticamente apática...do tipo estou vendo mas não estou acreditando.

**Por que escolheu se inscreveu no programa de emprego/pesquisa**?Um sonho realizado, onde seguiria carreira na área que mais gosta.

**Seu personagem pode ter um fim trágico?** A graça na incerteza...pode^^

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Modelo de ficha (Krika)**

**Nome:** Giovanna Férnandez Pinelli

**Idade:** 25

**Apelido**: Ana

**Característica física:** Alta, 1,70. 58kg. Tem os cabelos loiros avermelhados. Olhos azuis e muitas pintinhas na bochecha. O peso é bem distribuído.

**Personalidade:** É extrovertida e impaciente. Gosta de resolver as coisas ela mesma. Muito impulsiva, as vezes fala e depois percebe que disse algo que não devia. É leal e carinhosa com os amigos, apesar de não demonstrar.

**Historia:** Nasceu em Buenos Aires e cresceu na cidade. Cursou a faculdade de Arquitetura e durante o curso trabalhou num escritório de Arquitetura, mas devido a crise que aflige o país foi mandada embora. Desde então faz bicos, como guia turístico na cidade.

**Como costuma se vestir (quando sai a noite e normalmente):** para trabalhar e normalmente, jeans, vestidos, batas, para noite vestidos um pouco mais justos.

**Cavaleiros que mais gosta e porque: (duas escolhas)** Saga (eu amo esse bipolar!) Mu ( ele é muito fofo!)

**Cavaleiros que menos gosta e porque: (duas escolhas)** não é que menos gosto, mas não tanta afinidade Dohko e Afrodite

**Qual a sua reação ao se deparar com o Cavaleiro que mais gosta:** ficar uns cinco minutos olhando assustada.

**Por que escolheu se inscreveu no programa de emprego/pesquisa?** Porque quer crescer na carreira.

**Seu personagem pode ter um fim trágico?** sim

* * *

**_NOTA KRIKA:_ pode parecer que essa fic e a Alsa tem histórias semelhantes, mas não tem. A única semelhança é que um grupo de pessoas acha o santuário e só. O desenvolvimento da fic é completamente diferente da ALSA, completamente diferente mesmo! Outra coisa: "Duas vidas, um caminho" será continuada, mas a passos lentos.**


End file.
